Up Late with Miss Piggy
Up Late with Miss Piggy is the fictional late night television show hosted by Miss Piggy in the 2015 ABC television series The Muppets. In an interview with the Associated Press , Kermit lists the potential names they went through before settling on Up Late with Miss Piggy: Don't Look Now It's Miss Piggy, Oh No It's Miss Piggy, and The Late Miss Piggy. Miss Piggy's previous hosting experience includes The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show (1982), Miss Piggy's Hollywood (1989), and UFO Mania (1999). She also counts serving as editor of Vogue Paris amongst her professional credentials, with very brief stints as a secretary for British fashion mogul Lady Holiday and selling perfume at NYC's Bergdorf Goodman, before getting arrested on the former and being fired on the latter. The show was originally intended to follow Jimmy Kimmel Live on ABC,"Gonzo On ‘The Muppets’ New Show: “We Don’t Have Deals Yet!” – Comic Con" by Anthony D'Alessandro Deadline.com, July 11, 2014 but a press release states that the show runs in syndication. The backdrop behind Miss Piggy's desk features the Los Angeles skyline with the Eiffel Tower inserted. The space outside the stage consists of a general office area, a writer's room, Kermit's office, and Miss Piggy's dressing room. File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - Desk.jpg File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - stage.jpg File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - applause sign.jpg File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - Band.jpg File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - band.jpg File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - cue cards.jpg Episode102 (22).jpg Episode102 (21).jpg Up Late with Miss Piggy - stage manager.jpg Staff File:UpLateWithMissPiggy-Host.jpg|Miss Piggy Host File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - sidekick.jpg|Fozzie Bear Sidekick, Announcer and Warm-up Comic File:Up Late with Miss Piggy - band.jpg|Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem House Band Episode101 (3).jpg|Kermit the Frog Executive Producer Episode101 (13).jpg|Gonzo Head Writer Episode102 (33).jpg|Rizzo the Rat Writer Episode102 (30).jpg|Pepe the King Prawn Writer Episode102 (31).jpg|Scooter Talent Coordinator / Associate Producer Episode102 (34).jpg|Yolanda Rat Kermit's Assistant Bobo stage manager.jpg|Bobo the Bear Stage Manager Up Late with Miss Piggy - cue cards.jpg|Sweetums Cue Cards Episode 101 (25).jpg|The Swedish Chef Craft Services Episode102 (26).jpg|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Props and Special Effects Episode102 (24).jpg|Beaker Props and Special Effects UncleDeadly-wardrobe.jpg|Uncle Deadly Wardrobe Supervisor Betty - Up Late hair and makeup.jpg|Betty Hair and Makeup Episode102 (19).jpg|Chip The I.T. Guy Beauregard TM110.jpg|Beauregard Janitorial Episode102 (28).jpg|Carl Receptionist Kim - Up Late staff.jpg|Kim Production Assistant Episode102 (35).jpg|Andy Pig unknown AngelMarie-UpLate.jpg|Angel Marie unknown Beautiful Day TM112.jpg|Beautiful Day Monster unknown TheMuppets-S01E07-Bunsen&CrazyHarry.png|Crazy Harry unknown Behemoth-UpLate.jpg|Behemoth unknown LewZealand-UpLate.jpg|Lew Zealand unknown Episode102 (38).jpg|Randy Pig unknown Temporary staff *Nick Offerman - Filled in for Fozzie in episode 103. Network Staff LucyRoyce.jpg|Lucy Royce President of the Network Sam-broadcaststandards.jpg|Sam the Eagle Standards & Practices pache-thumb.jpg|Pizza Branding Guru Denise glasses.jpg|Denise Marketing Executive Sketches and songs ;"Pig Girls Don't Cry" *"Roots" performed by Imagine Dragons and The Electric Mayhem ;"Hostile Makeover" *"If I Loved You" performed by Josh Groban and Miss Piggy ;"Walk the Swine" * An apology from Miss Piggy ;"The Ex-Factor" *"I Could Have Danced All Night" performed by Kristin Chenoweth and Miss Piggy ;"Pig's in a Blackout" * "Can't Sleep Love" performed by Pentatonix ;"Going, Going, Gonzo" * "Fly Me to the Moon" performed by Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Miss Piggy * "Learn to Fly" performed by Dave Grohl and the Electric Mayhem ;"Single All the Way" * "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" performed by Mindy Kaling and the Up Late staff ;"Swine Song" * A dramatic reading from "The Real Housewives of Atlanta" by Bobo the Bear. * "Pepé the Uber Driver" with Pepe the King Prawn, on location with car guests. * "In Spite of Ourselves" performed by Kermit and Miss Piggy. ;"A Tail of Two Piggies" * "Who Tweeted It?" with Fozzie and Animal. * "Bad Reputation" performed by Joan Jett and Miss Piggy (with the crew supporting #UnveilTheTail) ;"Got Silk?" * "The Way I Am" performed by Ingrid Michaelson and Miss Piggy ;"Little Green Lie" * "Friendly Feud" hosted by Uncle Deadly with Team Electric Mayhem. ;"Generally Inhospitable" * Veterinarian's Hospital with Rowlf the Dog and Janice * Muppet Labs and The Swedish Chef demonstrate molecular gastronomy * "On the Road Again" performed by Willie Nelson and the Electric Mayhem ;"Because... Love" * "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" performed by Jack White and the Electric Mayhem Potential sketches and songs * "Dancing with the Czars" - pitched by the writers in "Pig Girls Don't Cry." * A sketch about a porcupine buying dress socks - pitched by Fozzie in "Bear Left Then Bear Write." * "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" - rehearsed by Miss Piggy in "Generally Inhospitable." Guests Episode101 (21).jpg|Elizabeth Banks "Pig Girls Don't Cry" Episode101 (10).jpg|Imagine Dragons "Pig Girls Don't Cry" HostileMakeover.jpg|Josh Groban "Hostile Makeover" Reza Aslan.jpg|Reza Aslan "Hostile Makeover" Episode 103 (31).jpg|Christina Applegate "Bear Left Then Bear Write" File:Walk the swine 04.jpg|Reese Witherspoon "Walk the Swine" Episode106 (1).jpg|Kristin Chenoweth "The Ex-Factor" TheMuppets-S01E07-Pentatonix.png|Pentatonix "Pig's in a Blackout" 108 Too Hot to Handler 01.jpg|Chelsea Handler "Too Hot to Handler" Episode109 (14).jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt "Going, Going, Gonzo" Episode109 (3).jpg|Dave Grohl "Going, Going, Gonzo" Ep10-kaling2.jpg|Mindy Kaling "Single All the Way" Joan Jett and The Muppets.jpg|Joan Jett "A Tail of Two Piggies" Episode113 (20).jpg|RuPaul "Got Silk?" Episode113 (26).jpg|Ingrid Michaelson "Got Silk?" TM115-15.jpg|Rowlf the Dog as Dr. Bob "Generally Inhospitable" Willie Nelson On the Road Again.jpg|Willie Nelson "Generally Inhospitable" Jack-white-02.jpg|Jack White "Because... Love" Potential guests * Tom Bergeron - Recruited by Scooter as a last minute guest but was bumped by Elizabeth Banks in "Pig Girls Don't Cry". * Liam Hemsworth - Tricked by Gonzo, Pepe and Rizzo into thinking he was a being pre-interviewed to be a guest in "Bear Left Then Bear Write". * Patrick Dempsey - Set to be a guest but cancels due to a poison ivy rash and is replaced with a giant stick of butter in "Pig's in a Blackout". * Gonzo the Great Brought to You By Piggy Water - Set to perform a stunt (sponsored by Piggy Water) but he gets cold feet and cancels in "Going, Going, Gonzo". * Key & Peele - Set to perform but bail at the last minute when they get a meeting pitching their oven mitts on Shark Tank in "Swine Song". * John Mayer - In the episode "Got Silk?," Sweetums says that Mayer left a scarf in the green room implying that Mayer may have been a previous guest of the show (or at least visited the studio). * Multiple acts managed by Howard Tubman - Scooter auditioned several potential guests in the episode "Because... Love," including Geri and the Atrics, Bobby Benson and his baby band, Marvin Suggs and his Muppahone, and Mahna Mahna and the Snowths. * Bruno Mars - Set to appear on Up Late in the episode "Because... Love" but cancels when he learns of Kermit and Piggy's rekindled romance. Notes * The first three episodes of The Muppets featured a red guest couch, starting in episode 5, the couch was changed to blue. * Rowlf the Dog doesn't work on Up Late, but he owns the tavern across the street from the studio where the cast spends time after the show."The most genius moments from Kermit and Piggy's magical first Muppets panel at Comic-Con" by Marc Snetiker Entertainment Weekly, July 11, 2014 Statler and Waldorf also don't work on the show, but are regular audience members. The Newsman works at a nearby news station, but has access to the Up Late offices. UpLateWithMissPiggy.jpg|Set replica at SDCC. gonzo up late script.jpg|''Up Late''’s head writer with the Sept 22 script. Up Late backlot.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fictional Shows Category:The Muppets (2015) Locations Category:Broadcasting